


An Alternate Ending

by Peyton_0727



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Overcoming Obstacles, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Some Scenes Explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: An Alternate Ending to "Love Me Like You Do". Picks up after Chapter #18 - An Evening I Will Not Forget.





	1. Dare You to Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Guess who's back??? I know it's only been a few days but after getting sucked into the black hole that is Bughead fanfics and adding 15 fanfictions (I have no shame) to my bookmarks I decided to keep writing! This is the other plot line that I had planned for ending "Love Me Like You Do". I hope it doesn't ruin it for anyone and I look forward to what you think! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> Peyton

**Alternate Ending**

**Starting after: An Evening I Will Not Forget**

Betty

Betty pulled over to the curb. After turning the car off, she opened the car door and with great apprehension got out. She fixed her bag on her shoulder and smoothed her hair.

_Deep breaths._ Betty said to herself, repeating this mantra to herself over and over and over again.

Betty leaned back against her car. Studying the house that stood before her. It was three stories high, it was yellow and it looked like it could use a little TLC. It had a porch which she thought was nice. It also had a beautiful bay window and she vaguely thought about how peaceful it must have been to sit there. Nervously she jingled the keys in her left hand, willing herself to move forward. But she was rooted to the spot. Betty sighed, thinking about going over to Veronica’s parent’s house for dinner the other night.

* * *

 

They had just finished dinner out on the patio. Veronica and her mom had cleared the dishes and gone into the kitchen to start the dishes and prepare dessert. It was just Betty and Mr. Lodge left. Betty sighed and leaned back in the chair, she was staring up at the sky looking at the half crescent moon. Betty was idly thinking what Jughead was up to, if he was looking at the same moon too. It was comforting in a sense.

“So Betty, how is the internship going?” Mr. Lodge asked startling Betty out of her deep thoughts.

She smiled, “Things are going good, thank you for asking. My boss is really great and my mentors are very helpful.”

“That’s great to hear. I actually play golf with Chris every once in a while. He has a boy about your age.” Mr. Lodge said.

“Oh, really? I had no idea.” Betty said. Chris was her boss and she knew he had a son from pictures in his office.

“Betty what’s going on with you mi hija? You seem like you are in a different world this evening?”

Betty blushed, she didn’t want to come off rude. “I’m sorry Mr. Lodge, I just have had a lot on my mind lately.”

“Let me guess a boy?” Mr. Lodge said giving Betty a soft smile.

“Oh god,” Betty said laughing, “Is it that obvious?”

“Heartbreak is always obvious.” Mr. Lodge said chuckling. “Do you mind if I ask about this boy who has your mind elsewhere?”

Betty hesitated. Veronica’s parents had always been good to her, they treated Betty like she was one of their own. Betty knew Veronica had a very open relationship with them and therefore that meant they knew a lot about Betty.

“We got into a fight and some things were said.” Betty said, “I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

Mr. Lodge nodded, “Well what was the fight about?”

“I don’t want to say too much but it basically boils down to family drama.” Betty said.

“I see. Well do you still have feelings for this boy?” Mr. Lodge asked.

Betty closed her eyes. She was used to the painful grip on her heart when she thought about her feelings for Jughead. When she thought about how even though she had only known him for less than 48 hours, she was hopelessly in love with him.

“Yes.” Betty whispered.

“Do you think he has feelings for you?” Mr. Lodge asked.

Betty thought about this for a moment. Before Betty ran into Jughead at the jail she would’ve said that yes, Jughead did have feelings for her.

“I think so. Well, at least before our fight I thought he did.” Betty said.

“Then it’s simple, you need to go and talk to him and fix things.” Mr. Lodge said.

Betty laughed out loud at how easy Mr. Lodge made it sound.

 “I wish it was as simple as you make it sound.” Betty said.

“But Betty _it is_ that simple. Listen, we men are stubborn and when you’re stubborn you have a hard time admitting to things or fixing things even if you know it’s the right thing to do. Sometimes we need a presence in our lives to push us to do what’s right.”

Betty nodded thinking about this. Could she go and talk to Jughead? How would she even know how to find him?

“Mrs. Lodge and I have been together for a long time. We met in high school, did you know that? I was in love with that woman the second I laid eyes on her and she was with someone else at the time.”

“Really?” Betty said, her eyes wide with shock.

“Yes. Anyways, right before Mrs. Lodge and I went off to college we got into a huge fight. We were going to different colleges and I was so afraid of losing her it just came out as anger. We had a huge blow out in our high school parking lot and I just left her there in tears. Sometimes it’s easier to fight with someone when really, you just miss them and you’re scared. The next day I left for school but all I could think about with Mrs. Lodge and I had so much shame for screwing up what we had.”

“So what did you do?” Betty said, hooked on the story.

“Nothing.” Mr. Lodge said laughing. “About a week later Mrs. Lodge showed up at my dorm room and after she punched me in the arm for being such a jerk, we made up. That was the day I asked her to marry me.”

“Wow, that’s incredible!” Betty said. “Do you think you would’ve ever tried to fix things with her on your own?”

Mr. Lodge frowned, “I’m not entirely sure to be honest. But probably. If the love you feel for someone is true love, it always has a way of finding it’s way back.”

Betty nodded, thinking about this.

“Betty!” Veronica said, “C’mon we need to get going.”

“Ok, V! Be right there.” Betty shouted. “Thank you Mr. Lodge for the advice and the story. It definitely helped.”

“Of course, Betty anytime.” Mr. Lodge said.

Betty smiled at him as she got up to leave.

Betty thought about what Mr. Lodge said all night long. She tossed and turned, paced the apartment. She just couldn’t settle down as millions of thoughts were flying through her mind. Betty stood in the door way of her bedroom remembering their first night together. She closed her eyes.

_Betty had placed Judhead’s hand on her chest and he had done the same. Their hearts, completely separate but racing together as one. They were exposed, naked except for their underwear._

_You set my soul on fire. Jughead had said._

Betty inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes, recalling the memory.

Betty loved Jughead. She didn’t know how she could love someone so much after knowing them for such a little amount of time. But she did, there was no doubt in Betty’s mind that she loved him. Maybe they weren’t soul mates, maybe they were. But she couldn’t stand the way they had left things. If anything, fixing that piece of things might at least give her some closure.

In the morning, she told Veronica her plan. Veronica refused to let her go alone. So they both packed a bag.

* * *

 

F.P. seemed surprised to see someone with Betty. He hadn’t expected to see her on a Friday with Betty’s new internship.

“F.P. this is my friend Veronica.” Betty said.

“Hi there, Betty has told me a lot about you.”

Veronica raised one eyebrow throwing a side glance at Betty.

“Same, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Veronica said.

F.P. looked back and forth between the girls.

“I gather this isn’t a social call?”

“No F.P. I need a favor…” Betty said.

“Anything, kid- what’s up?” F.P. said.

“I need you to tell me how to find Jughead.”

F.P.’s face split with a grin.

After he told Betty where to find Jughead, he said “Say hi to him for me will you?”

“Sure thing.” Betty said smiling.

* * *

 

_Deep breath Betty, you can do this._

Finally she crossed the street and walked up the steps of the three story yellow house. Hesitant, she knocked on the door. Betty could hear footsteps walking towards the door, it took all her will power not to run. The door opened and an older man appeared.

He had dark brown hair, fairly tall, full beard and was wearing a dark blue and brown flannel shirt with jeans.

“Can I help you?” The man said.

“Yes, I was hoping to find Jughead?” Betty said.

“Oh, the boys are out right now. Catching some lunch at Pops.”

“Oh ok, do you mind if I wait here?” Betty said motioning to the porch steps.

The man leaned against the door frame.

“Sure if you want. What’s your name hun?” he asked.

“Betty. Betty Cooper. I’m a friend of Jughead’s.”

The man’s eyes widened, “Betty? As in _the_ Betty?”

Betty looked at him confused.

“Betty from New York?” he asked.

“Yes!” Betty laughed extending her hand.

“I’m Fred Andrews. Why don’t you come in and wait for Jughead. I’ll make us some coffee.”

“That would be great.” Betty said. “Thank you.”

Betty stepped through the door frame and looked at her surroundings. The house was very spacious. It had a large front room. The hall had a table in it that was covered in photos of a red headed boy. She spotted one with Jughead in it. He was so young, maybe ten years old. Betty stopped and looked at the picture.

“That was when the boys were kids.” Fred said from the kitchen.

Betty nodded and put the picture back in it’s place on the table. She joined Fred in the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen island. Fred handed her a hot cup of coffee.

“Cream, sugar?” Fred asked.

“Both, please.” Betty said. Fred nodded and placed both in front of her. Betty noticed that Fred took his coffee black like Jughead. She stirred her coffee and then took a sip, it was good and the warm cup in her hands seemed to calm her nerves.

“So Betty, what brings you all the way here from the big city?” Fred asked.

Betty looked up to meet Fred’s gaze, she wasn’t sure how much Jughead had told him.

“I wanted to see Jughead, we got into a fight a few weeks ago and I wanted to talk to him.” Betty said tentatively.

Fred nodded, “You know, Jughead hasn’t said much to me personally but he has talked to Archie. Although my son tries to uphold his loyalty to Jughead he did tell me a little. Like you knowing F.P.”

Betty nodded. “You and F.P. were childhood best friends right? Like Archie and Jughead?”

Fred look a little surprised that she knew all of this, “I see F.P. and you talk a lot.”

Betty nodded, “He was the one who told me where to find Jughead.”

Fred sighed, “So he’s doing good?”

Betty perked up a little, “Yeah, he’s doing really well actually. He got his GED and his associate’s degree and now he’s mentoring other inmates to do the same. It’s been good for him.”

Fred nodded.

“Betty listen, I want you to know that Jughead is stubborn. But a lot of that stubbornness comes from fear I think. He has been through a lot in his young life, his mom left when he was young and then his Dad ended up in jail. Jughead has spent a good deal of time protecting himself and pushing people away and he’s gotten good at it…. but don’t give up on him just yet.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Betty said smiling, drinking more of her coffee.

Suddenly the front door opened, Betty could hear Jughead and someone else laughing.

“Dad, where are you? We brought you a burger from Pops.”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Fred said.

_This is it, show time._ Betty thought to herself.

A red headed boy walked into the kitchen first. Betty assumed that he was Archie. He was definitely attractive. Taller than Jughead and a lot more muscular. He had soft brown eyes and a kind face. Archie stopped dead in his tracks in shock as he looked at Betty.

“Arch what are you looking at?” Jughead walked into the kitchen and turn to see what Archie and Fred were looking at. He froze as soon as he laid eyes on Betty. Jughead’s eye swept over her, making Betty feel a little self-conscious. She always felt like Jughead could see right through her.

“Betty…..” Jughead whispered, barely audible. “Wha-,” he swallowed, pulling his beanie off his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you.” Betty breathed. Feeling that electric connection instantly between them like no time had passed at all.


	2. Little Do You Know

Jughead

Fred had given Jughead and Archie the day off. They had been working so much for him lately, Jughead guessed Fred wanted to give them a little time to actually enjoy the summer. So when Archie suggested they go get lunch at Pop’s of course Jughead agreed. They had decided to walk, enjoying the cool summer afternoon. It felt like they were still in high school, sitting in their usual booth and Pop Tate coming over with their milkshakes already made. They ran into some old acquaintances from high school who were also home for the summer. Archie was always more of the social butterfly than Jughead.

Finally they walked home with a burger for Fred. When Jughead walked through the front door of the house, he felt something was different but brushed off the feeling as Archie was making a joke about the time Archie had briefly dated Cheryl Blossom. The two of them laughed and headed for the kitchen looking for Fred. Archie was ahead of him but he had stopped dead in his tracks looking at something. All the hair on the back of Jughead’s neck stood at attention. He walked up to the kitchen to find Betty standing by the kitchen island.

Jughead couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he could barely think. It was like he was seeing Betty for the first time all over again. Jughead managed to ask Betty what she was doing there.

“I’m here to see you.” Betty said, she sounded breathless.

Jughead’s heart was racing. The last person he would expect to see in Fred Andrew’s kitchen was Betty Cooper. Archie remembered his manners and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Archie.” He leaned in and shook her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Betty blushed a little, “Betty Cooper. I’ve heard a little about you as well.”

Archie laughed, “All good things I hope.”

“Of course.” Betty said.

An awkward silence fell over the kitchen. Fred was the first one to break it by clearing his throat. “Alright well I’ll leave you two to it, Arch can you help me with something out in the garage?”

“Yeah, sure thing Dad.” Archie followed Fred through the kitchen out the back door. Archie gave Jughead a sympathetic look before exiting the house, closing the door behind him.

It was just the two of them.

“I’m so sorry that I just ambushed you like this.” Betty started to say. “I just- I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and you weren’t answering my calls.”

Jughead nodded. She couldn’t stop thinking about him? A small amount of hope blossomed in Jughead’s chest.

“Jughead… say something.” Betty whispered.

He tried, words failing him. He wanted to tell her that he was happy to see her, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was.

Betty started to look upset. “You know what I shouldn’t have just shown up here. I’m staying at the Sweetwater Hotel with Veronica for the weekend. Call me when you’re ready.”

Betty started to walk out the kitchen. No, he couldn’t let her leave. Jughead grabbed Betty’s wrist as she passed him and he pulled her to him. Jughead place both hands on Betty’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. He felt Betty freeze for a second but then she kissed him back. After a few moments passed, he pulled away from her.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Jughead asked, the ability to speak finally returning to him.

“Sure.” Betty said.

Jughead opened the back door for Betty and followed her out. As she started down the driveway, Jughead turned to the garage to see Archie and Fred sitting in lawn chairs in front of the garage. Archie nodded to him mouthing, “SHE’S SO HOT” Jughead rolled his eyes and waved at the pair of them. He picked up his pace to catch up with Betty.

They walked in silence for a little while.

“You look good.” Jughead said breaking the silence, internally rolling his eyes at himself.

_Good one, Jughead. That wasn’t lame at all._

“Thanks.” Betty said. “I’ve been exhausted lately. I haven’t really been sleeping and I’ve been really busy at work.”

“You got a job?” Jughead asked.

“An internship actually at a local paper in the city.”

“That’s great Betty.” Jughead said.

“Thanks. And you look good too by the way.” Betty said. Jughead could see her staring at him out the corner of her eye. His heart skipped a beat.

“Thanks. I’ve been busy too. I’ve been working with Fred and Archie at Fred’s construction site.”

Betty nodded.

They continued to walk in silence. Jughead was leading Betty down to Sweetwater River.

Jughead’s anxiety was through the roof. There was so much he wanted to say but where should he begin?

“Betty I-“ Jughead started to say. Betty looked up at him. “I’m sorry I kissed you just now. That was wrong, I shouldn’t have assumed that that was ok. I was just so happy and relieved to see you. Shocked into silence really, but then you were leaving. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Betty’s hand went up to touch her lips and she smiled, “It’s ok Jughead.”

They had almost made it down to the river, making their way through the woods.

“No Betty it’s not ok.” Jughead stopped. “Betty I am so sorry, for everything. I should have never said those things to you. The last person I expected to see when I went to visit my Dad was you. The shock just sent me over the edge. I saw the relationship you and my Dad had and it just brought all the issues I had been avoiding all these years to the front of my mind. It made me so angry, I have never felt that way before and I handled it entirely the wrong way.”

Betty winced and continued walking.

Betty sighed, “Jughead, I get it. Really, I do. I guess I just couldn’t understand why you hated me so much and why it was such a bad thing that I helped your Dad.”

“I don’t hate you Betty. I never hated you.” Jughead said.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Betty whispered. She looked like she was staring into space.

Jughead stopped her and put both hands on either side of Betty’s face.

“Betty. I never hated you. You need to believe me. All those things I said? I wish I could take it all back. You are not stupid and you were not a meaningless one night stand.”

Betty all of the sudden looked angry and shoved him away from her. “Well maybe I hate you!” Jughead stepped back in shock.

“I hate you Jughead Jones,” Betty said, her voice louder now. “I hate you for crashing into me like a tidal wave and taking everything with you. For changing my life, for making me feel alive. For making me fall in love with you only for you to leave me broken and alone in a parking lot. No explanation. Just gone. Riding away on that stupid bike of yours not even bothering to look back!”

Jughead grimaced. He took a tentative step towards Betty. She was crying now. Jughead put his right hand on her cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. He pressed his forehead to Betty’s.

“I’m so sorry Betty.” He choked out, fighting back his own tears.

Betty nodded tears streaming down her face. “I’ve been so mad at you…” she whispered.

Jughead’s face softened. “I deserve it Betty. You can be mad at me for as long as you want, I can handle it.”

“You were so angry and I just couldn’t wrap my mind around it. I felt so… worthless like you regretted ever meeting me.”

“Betty no. You knocking into me on that stupid bridge was the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life Betty Cooper.” He pulled her into his embrace. Betty pressed her face into his shoulder. He sighed, feeling her shoulders shake. It was the first time he realized how hard this must’ve been for Betty. Jughead knew that Betty wouldn’t forgive him right away, but she was here. Jughead decided right then and there that he would spend the rest of his life making things up to Betty.

They pulled apart and Jughead laced his hand into Betty’s and they headed down to the water’s edge.


End file.
